


looking for trouble

by Liryczna



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: :(, Multi, death of family members mentioned, mostly in the background, some days are worse than others, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9892040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liryczna/pseuds/Liryczna
Summary: It takes him a while to remember that it is the anniversary of his parents' death, and Oswald freezes, just for a moment, before moving on.





	

It takes him a while to remember that it is the anniversary of his parents' death, and Oswald freezes, just for a moment, before moving on. Cosimo remembers as well, he sees it in his eyes as they talk about Cornelia, the insistence hidden behind words: you still have us, even if you have nothing. (And Cornelia's words hurt for a long time after that apology, but it makes it a little bit better.) It is a welcome sentiment, even if Oswald does not believe it completely, so he nods and smiles. The spell is something entirely different, and he is grateful as he makes his escape. 

  


Helping Kavius is easy, it takes a bit of his mind off the memories, and Oswald decides to worry about him for a moment. He notices the looks others give them, and it keeps him on edge, waiting for something to go wrong again. It does, of course, and he ends up with his face bruised second day in the row, this time decidedly his fault. When they wait, Albany's voice fades to the background, as the images come unprompted: his mother singing by his bed, his father's gentle smile as he taught him to make his first symbols on paper. He tries not to remember and fails. 

  


There is no good reason to interrupt Steffit's work, but Oswald still goes there, and babbles without meaning to for a while. It is comforting to be in the house again, suffering a bit under Steffit's worried gaze. Then Oswald remembers the basket of strawberries in his hands and goes to Flick instead. When Albany gives him out, he understands why, knows he would do the same. There is no need for lies, not here, not between them, but Oswald cannot help but fall back on them here and there. He wonders what Flick would say after he told her about her parents, about Ari, about Leo and his other friends. Albany and him have hundreds of stupid stories between them, and he is almost too excited to share. When, he is not sure, but one day. Maybe not today. 

  


They still have the promise of tomorrow, after all.


End file.
